You Interest Me
by nolovenopain
Summary: "I've had eyes on you ever since I stepped in that bar." He whispered in her ear. LawXOC REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : I do not own One Piece, although my life would have been complete if I do.

This happens before Sabaody arc, so I made Law's bounty lower :)

* * *

Chapter.1

Now, where was she again? In a crowded market in the middle of nowhere. Looking around trying to find something that might jog up her memories to remember how she got here, nothing. The girl let out a long sigh, it seems like she might need to find somewhere to stay the night if this goes on. She marked a red stall on her left and tried to keep it in her head as she took another step forward, still trying to find her way to the docks hoping there's still ships going somewhere.

-x-

She brought the glass to her lips and drunk the rum in one big gulp then pushed her glass forward as a sign for the bartender to fill the glass again. The red haired girl sighed again as once again; her wonderful sense of distraction failed her. The sun has long set and she really should start looking for a decent hotel as it won't do any good for a girl to walk alone in this town this late at night. She'll think about what to do in the morning.

Chugging her last rum, she placed the money on the counter and made her way to the exit. Or tried to, because she was yanked backwards by her wrist before she can reach the door.

"Hey, where ya going, doll face? I was just about to buy you a drink and maybe, we could spend the night together." There was roaring laughter and cheering when the huge man in front of her said that.

"Well, too bad. Should've come sooner." She gritted her teeth in a forced polite smile and pulled her wrist back in no avail.

"Aw come on baby. It's never too late right? Besides I got you now." This man really wouldn't take no for an answer.

The man before her is at least twice her size, but she was very sure she can take him in a fight. Pleased by her lack of response, he pulled her closer to his sweaty smelly body. Oh, she might have to take that back. There is no way in hell she can last long enough to fight him before his suffocating breath kills her.

She was ready to rid him from his pathetic excuse of a head when another hand pulled her to crash on his much toned chest. What's up with everybody pulling her backwards these days? Is it a trend already?

"I believe the lady said no." The owner of the hand spoke. She couldn't really see his face since she's leaning on his chest now but she can practically _feel_ his smirk.

"No lady has ever said no to me before and nor will this one!" The disgusting man bellowed half proud half pissed but one hundred percent shameless as his hand proceed to grab hers.

She removed her hand from his line of reach and growled. "You revolting being. Don't you low life scum dare to touch me unless you want that sad pitiful things hanging below your huge belly you dare to refer as balls removed." She spat out in a sneer.

She heard his chuckle and felt his chest rumble with bubbling laughter. Doesn't he think it's good enough time as any to remove his hand from hers?

"You bitch! I'll have to teach you some manners as I fucked you senseless, fucking whore!" exclaimed the man as he went to retrieve his machete. She might need to wash his dirty mouth with his own fresh blood.

"Go Camio!" His buddies cheered behind him. When the machete came down to her, she was ready to continue her intention to rip his head of his blobby neck but before that the machete was already blocked by a nodachi. It clanked as iron meets iron. If this is an anime, sparks would probably have flown when the two weapons meet.

"Don't you dare interfere, kiddo! Don't you know who I am? I am Camio the great! Many notorious pirates have bowed down before me, most have bled for this machete. My latest victim is Captain of the Heart Pirates, the Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law from North Blue. Worthy of 100 million Beli!" He boasted.

If someone like him could take down a pirate captain of 100 million Beli then pirates sure are weaker than she had expected. One of his friends suddenly took out something similar to a poster and started trembling badly.

"C-Ca-Camio! It's him! Trafalgar Law!" His friend dropped the poster and pointed to the man behind her. This time she turned her head around to take a better look at the man. There, smirking maliciously, stood the man from the poster Trafalgar Law.

She didn't expect a pirate to look this good. In her mind, pirates look like a middle aged old man with scruffs and overgrown beard that has a patch on his eye and hasn't took a bath for days not tall, dark and handsome like this. And they smelled like shit, not a mixture of seawater and peppermint. This man could classify as lanky, but he surely has his few of work outs because he is toned, and tanned, and tattooed with grey eyes.

He wore a yellow hoodie with a picture that probably is his Jolly Roger and a brown spotted white fur hat. Before Camio could even get away, his nodachi swiped his head clean from his neck.

She didn't do anything, only blinked twice before stepping away to avoid being stained by the filthy sticky blood. Camio's friends screamed like banshee and rushed to the exit like the cowards they are. The man, Trafalgar Law sheathed his nodachi with a click but not before cleaning it with Camio's shirt, he also didn't want his precious weapon tainted.

"Thank you, kind sir. Although not needed, your help is still appreciated." She bowed lightly and seemed to think of her next words. "Until then, Mr. Trafalgar." She at last settled for that, she had wanted to say 'Farewell' but it seemed inappropriate because she had a feeling that they will meet again sometime soon, very soon.

With that she walked out of the bar after flashing a polite smile at the handsome stranger. A hotel is waiting to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter. 2

They had just surfaced and docked into a small island, after restocking their supplies they entered a bar and took a seat in the corner. Then just as he was getting comfortable, a lone girl stepped in the bar and took a seat at the bar. Law didn't know why he was so intrigued by the girl, well, she was one of the most attractive ladies he has ever seen but usually he can handle himself, this time, he just can't take his eyes off. He watched as she drowned glasses of rum easily like water. He had no idea why watching this girl interest him so much, he just did. When she stood up and headed to the exit, he found himself almost standing up too, following her. But stopped himself when he saw her being yanked back by a burly man that smelled like cheap beer and sweat.

The man is obnoxious and revolting, he'll say so. He looks like the type who won't take no for an answer, so Law sat back on his seat curious as to what the girl would do. His brows went up when he saw a look in her eyes; she's going to kill the man. Her eyes looked vicious and cold, much like himself. He decided he'll save the entertainment for later so he stood up and pulled the girl back. She felt small compared to him but warm.

"I believe the lady said no." He smirked and it widen when he heard this girl sneered at the guy fiercely, Law couldn't stop the chuckle from emitting. His trademark smirk stayed even as the guy grabbed his machete and swung it down, he was ready to block it with his nodachi but is curious as to what this lady will do, surprisingly she didn't move away or flinch. She stayed where she is calmly, she knew she could get seriously hurt when the machete got to her but she did nothing. Law blocked it though, as he already had enough entertainment for a night. He'll save the rest for later.

His smirk turned into a grin when he heard that the man's past conquest is in fact, himself. It was really entertaining to watch the man's snobby face turn paper white, Law was sure he could have peed his pants if given the chance, too bad he can no longer control himself as his head has already rolled on the floor.

The girl didn't do any reactions normal people would have done. She did not scream, yelp, gasp, nothing. She merely stepped away to avoid the blood, like she's seen this scene too many times in her life already.

Law wanted her in his crew. And he will get her, doesn't matter if he doesn't know where she is now. Besides he had a hunch that they'll meet again soon, didn't the girl know that? She said 'Until then' and not 'Goodbye' to him anyway. He smirked at the endless possibilities of who she is. He is definitely interested.

As night went later, Law told his crew to end the night and go back to the hotel. He tried looking around for her as he walked back to the hotel, no sign of her red hair anywhere. Well, it's pretty disappointing but there's always tomorrow. Law went straight to take a bath when he got in his room. He stepped out of the refreshing shower with only his pants on. As he dried his hair with towel, he walked out to the balcony, and there she is. The girl he's been looking for just right beside his balcony, reading a book. Lady Luck is in favor of him.

"Hello there, Miss." He leaned to the railing, smirk tugging on his lips.

The girl gasped and tensed, immediately whipping her head to his direction and relaxed once she recognized him. "Oh, it's you." She smiled. "You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that you know, I could've attacked you. And it was getting good too." Her flowing laugh followed her statement, making it less threatening but not less real.

"What brings a fine lady like yourself to a town full of bounty hunters and pirates?" She didn't immediately reply. Maybe she weighing on whether to tell him or not.

"Well, you see, I was just stopping by but then I got lost and couldn't find my way back." She replied sheepishly. She got lost? In this small town?

"So where will you go now, Miss?" He asked. "I don't know." She shrugged.

He raised his eyebrow at her way too calm attitude. Prying could wait.

"I was actually looking for you, Miss. I wanted you to join my crew. Will you?" He asked or rather, demanded. He doesn't really care about her answer. Either way, she'll still be joining his crew.

-x-

She actually found some decent hotel with good view on the streets too. She took a long hot shower and found herself feeling at ease. She felt like reading, so she took her book out to the balcony and read quietly there. She was too engrossed in her book and did not realize someone was next door until he called her. She gasped and jumped a bit. It was the man from before. Trafalgar Law, if she is not mistaken. He probably had just had shower, because his hair was still dripping and he wasn't wearing a shirt leaving his muscles in plain view.

They talked a bit, until he made an offer or rather a demand. He wanted her to join his crew. And judging from his tone and his eyes, no matter what her answer will be, she will not be leaving this island without him. She sighed. She is bored and had nowhere to go. So why not?

"As long as I get my own bedroom." She told him.

"I take that as a yes, Miss …" He trailed off, she tilted her head, confused. Until she finally realized he is asking for her name.

"Oh! Ririth. But call me Riri." She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Ririth. Taken from Lilith, I assume?" He questioned. Almost everyone who knew about the origin of her name asked the same thing. The devil's mate, Lilith. She merely nodded, smiling.

"Good night then Miss Ririth. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Have a nice dream." Law said stepping back to his bedroom.

"Good night, Mr. Law. Oh, and please call me Riri, no miss." She said softly. The way Law spoke her name; it sends shivers down her skin. She did not understand why.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers : Never owned One Piece.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter. 3

The morning sun stabbed through her eyes mercilessly waking her from her deep slumber. Ririth wiggled on her bed stretching lazily and then dragged her steps to the bathroom. As she was rained down by the shower, she was also drowned by her own thoughts. She always does her thinking while taking a bath, helped her focus, according to her. First, she needed new clothes. Not sure why, but there's no need for reasons to shop. She is a girl anyway. Second, how long is she gonna stay in this crew. Ah, if she's bored then she'll bolt and be gone before anyone realize. Third, how is she gonna get out of this hellhole of a confusing city. It'll all work out somehow.

When she's done with her shower, a glance at the clock showed that the thing that invaded her beauty sleep is in fact not morning sunlight, but afternoon rays. It's twelve thirty-ish already and she better move fast if she wanna do her shopping.

She somehow managed to find her way to the market and started wandering from store to store picking up things that she needed or not needed.

"Well, I think it's everything already." She muttered to herself standing in the middle of the town hall. But now another problem arose: How in the hell is she supposed to carry all these bags to the dock? And where the hell is the dock?

She stood there glaring at the bags, silently wishing that they can just magically fly to the dock themselves. "Glaring at them won't make them fly by their own, you know." An amused voice startled her, voicing her exact thought.

She blushed and whipped around, coming face to face with Trafalgar Law himself. An awfully familiar chuckle made its way to her ears. "I actually hope they would." She sighed. Law smirked and walked past her, grabbing the bags with ease—a feat she considered impossible and walked away from her.

"Well, are you coming, Miss Ririth?" He half-turned meeting her eyes. She nodded happily and began tugging on his sleeve pulling him to what she thought the direction of the dock.

After an hour or so of walking, "Do you even know where we are, Miss Ririth?" Law asked amused from beside her. She blushed and glared at him. "Shut up." She said softly, looking away. Well, the truth is she doesn't know. Hell, she doesn't even know where the dock is. She just trusted her feeling, and it ended her up nowhere. Law chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess this means no wandering off on your own from now on, Miss Ririth." He grinned and walk past her, leading the way. She grumbled to herself and followed him, "It's Riri."

-x-

Law is right. This new girl is really entertaining. The fact that she is glaring at inanimate objects in the middle of the town amuses him, and also how she had no sense of direction at all. She can't even manage to get out of the town. Hell, he wasn't even sure she could find her way back to where they came from. He knew from the first that they had stepped into the wrong direction, but he decided to amuse himself by seeing how bad she actually is. Which is, one of the worst, in his opinion. The walk to the dock is actually not that far away. It only need ten minutes walk straight ahead from the town hall, but she managed to get them turning around like the town is some kind of hopeless labyrinth for an hour before she gave up. She truly is hopeless.

"Here we are, Miss Ririth." He turned to her after dumping her bags on the deck. She gasped, staring at his submarine. He can't help but feel pride surging through his veins.

"This is awesome!" She squealed. "Cool." She breathed out touching his submarine. His ever present arrogant smirk widens.

"Now that we're here, miss. I trust you won't have any difficulties on finding the spare room right? It is just straight down the hall then turn right. Third door on the left." He pointed her the direction of the spare room. He had this feeling that she would probably get lost again.

"Don't underestimate me!" She glared at him and picked up her bags, almost losing her balance as she did so. He held on her elbow, steadying her. She nodded in silent thanks but stumbled again on third step. He sighed and took most of her bags with him. His feeling is apparently true; she almost took an opposite turn from the one she is supposed to be taking. Her face flushed red hot tomato when he pulled her to walk beside him.

"You really are hopeless, miss." He chuckled and shook his head. She turned her head away huffing. "Here we are, miss. I hope you won't get lost in your own room. If you need anything, my room is just right across yours." He laughed and walked out the door. She is just way too entertaining to watch.

-x-

That bastard, mocking her like that. Ririth fumed to herself in her room as she arranged her stuffs in this room. After finished rambling about her new captain to the inanimate objects of her possession, she decided to walk around and get to know the crew.

Now, where would they gather? The deck possibly. Okay, the deck it is. It was harder than she had thought to get to the deck, who knew that a submarine could be so confusing?

Her captain is there too; eyebrows raised when he saw her walking to the deck as if amazed that she could even come here. Well, she had a few helps from the crewmates.

"Well, men. This is Miss Ririth. Our newest crew member, please refrain from harassing her." Law rose from his seat and announced. Everyone stopped and stared at her. She waved nervously, "Call me Riri, please." Then they all rushed to her, congratulating her for joining.

They even wanted to throw her a party. She obviously wasn't expecting such warm welcome.

"Hi, I'm Casquette. You're the girl from the bar, right?" A guy with white jumpsuit extended his hand to her. She had to raise an eyebrow at his suit, what the hell? And then she noticed everyone is wearing the same suit as well. Hopefully, Law isn't going to make her wear one of those things. She nodded and shook his hand, nevertheless.

She was talking with her new crewmates who are surprisingly nice and welcoming when she suddenly spotted something. Something white and orange. OHMYGOD. Is that a _bear_? A furry polar bear with orange jumpsuit? Her inner child squealed and attacked the bear. Glomping it.

"H-Hello." It spoke! She pointed at him, "A talking bear?" Shocking. She then noticed his pointy teeth, but that did not reduce any of his cuteness-o-meter. But the bear entered sullen mode and became depressed, "I'm sorry." He even had that kind of dark swirly aura around him. She blinked at him, "Why are you apologizing? You are a _white fluffy furry talking polar bear_!" She hugged him.

"Every girl always does that! When they saw Bepo they went all mushy on him and ignore us." One of the crew, Penguin, she recalled, said sighing. Who won't? Any normal girl would! And she_ is_ normal. A normal girl who loved all sorts of cute things, especially if it is a _white fluffy furry talking polar bear_!

"Hey, I'm Riri. What's your name?" She let go of the bear to watch his face. "Bepo." He answered.

Aw, cutest thing EVAR! She scratched Bepo's ears and he appeared to like it, they stayed like that for a while until someone cleared their throat right beside her. She looked up in annoyance to the disturbance which turned out to be a tall male with a furry hat, her captain.

"He is my part of the crew and therefore, he had things to do. And so do you." Law spoke up again, with that smug look on his face.

"Fine." She spat and let go of Bepo. Bepo then scurried off. Aw, he looks really cute. She stared dreamily at Bepo's retreating back.

"Now, miss. You are going to help me clean up my infirmary." Law's voice destroyed her daydream. "Infirmary? You're doctor?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes I am." An arrogant smirk tugged on his lips. He then led the way to the infirmary. It is a total mess. Everything is everywhere. She sighed and started picking up the books, better start early. Law cleaned up his desk.

"Ouch." Something fell out from the old book she was picking up. It slashed her wrist, not very bad though. She bent down to pick it up and found out that it is a rusty old scalpel. Law's hand gripped on her wrist.

"You're hurt." He said conversationally. "Yeah. It'll heal soon." She said brushing him off and resumed her task on re-arranging his book shelves.

"I can fix that." He insisted. She sighed mentally. Can't he just leave her alone? It's just a scratch anyway.

"It's okay, Law. Leave me alone, okay?" She said not even glancing at him. Well, he did not like that. He frowned a bit.

"You can get an infection." He pointed out. Sheesh, is it really that hard to leave a girl by herself?

"I said leave me alone, Law!" She said a little bit louder, her irritation got the best of her. She turned her head to look at Law when she heard his footsteps closing in. A cold fury present in his eyes. He encased her wrist and gave it a tight squeeze making the blood overflow and drip to the floor.

"Don't." He squeezed harder, making her wince more from how tight his grip is rather than the blood. It doesn't hurt really, but his anger made her feel that the wound is painful.

"Don't order me around. I don't take it well." He let her arm go. Her other hand quickly went up to her injured arm.

"Sit." He commanded. She complied still shocked at his previous fury; he took her hand gently, unlike the death grip earlier, and treated it. At least she does not need to cut her hand off. "Sorry." She apologized softly. "It's good now." He said releasing her arm and went back to work.

She quickly went back to her previous task, re-arranging his book shelves. Oh, how she hate awkward moments. Suddenly, the submarine shook and her, being unprepared and arms full of books, lost her balance. But she wasn't the only one losing balance, the book shelves she had been working on, did too, making the books fall down on her. She gasped and tried to shield herself futilely with her arms and braced herself for the upcoming impact. She really did not expect her death to be this way, buried by mountains of old medical books. She closed her eyes but then she felt a pair of arms wrapped against her waist and shielded her from her impending doom. She opened her eyes to find Law, his head buried in the crook of her neck. Her face flushed bright crimson, "L-Law?" She called out.

"Law … Are you okay?" No response. "Hey! You're scaring me stupid!" She pushed him lightly. "Hey!" Harder push. She struggled beneath Law's dead weight to push him off her. She had never thought Law would weight so much before. Her entire perception on him has just totally changed.

"At the fucking last!" She exclaimed breathing heavily. She crouched down to check on Law, she turned him over. She can't help the gasp to erupt from her lips. He is unconscious. There's a probability that he had a concussion, look at those books! It must have weight almost the same like the submarine. He would probably wake up with amnesia.

She managed somehow to drag Law on the infirmary bed. She immediately searched for any bowl like sort of thing that can at least be used to put ice water in. She found one and the search for some sort of cloth began. There is one in the infirmary, but she is not sure what it is used for. Better safe than sorry, she thought bitterly. When she came back to the infirmary, Law is still unconscious. She sighed and put the cold cloth to his forehead. She then proceeded to continue her task cleaning up the infirmary. It is late afternoon when she's done. Law still hasn't woken up yet and she assumed than he is sleeping rather than unconscious. No one can be unconscious _that_ long. As she prepared to leave the room, Law stirred. She paused on her step and poked Law.

"Law?" Poke. "Hello?" Another poke. "Answer me dumbass!" Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Po—"Whoa!" Law pulled on her hand—her injured one making her stop right above him face, their faces separated by inches.

"Stop poking me." He whispered. What the hell? Did he get hit that hard? He certainly had brain damage. She vaguely wondered, if Law had a brain damage than he obviously could not lead a crew. Then she could overthrow him and become the captain. And then, Bepo will be all hers! Perfect.

She grinned to herself. That is one hell of an amazing plan. "What are you grinning at, idiot?" Law raised his eyebrow, pulling her closer. "Wh-Wha!" She blushed, he just had to embarrass her on every single chance, doesn't he?

"Let me go, Law." She spoke softly, afraid that loud voice can destroy his brain cells even further. She is not sure how many brain cells are still left after being rained down by those heavy weights. Who knew a book could be that dangerous?

"First time you called my name." Law whispered, his permanent smirk is back. Eh? "So you remember? So you did not have a brain damage!" She jumped, pointing her finger at him.

"Brain damage?" He outright laughed. "A slight concussion maybe. But not to that extend." His laughter ceased to a fit of chuckles.

"Shut up! Who knew? You're hit by those mountains of dead weights. You could probably lose your brain!" She defended her theory. "And it is because of whose stupidity?" Law pushed himself up, still with that annoying smirk of his. She huffed and left the infirmary.

-x-

Law looked around noticing how clean and tidy his infirmary is now. So that girl really did her work. He is impressed, he had thought that she would just run and go find Bepo to snuggle with. She proved him wrong. Law didn't even know why he threw himself on top of her to protect her for the book-rain. He just did. Instinct, he guessed.

He did not expect to sleep that long. That is probably a night's worth of sleep already.

He is more than interested to see how she will fight though. Her eyes told him that she is hiding something. A secret she would not be willing to share. But he is determined to find out. After all, he has all the time in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers : One Piece is not my idea.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter. 4

What the hell? Ririth went up to the deck to clear her mind, close encounters with that guy made her head spin.

"Ugh, I hate him." And where is the deck anyway? It doesn't seem so far when Law lead her to the infirmary before.

"Hate who?" A voice behind her asked. The owner has to duck ungracefully to avoid a well placed hit to the nose. "Whoa! Slow down. It's me!"

She looked at the person and recognized him as Penguin, a crewmate. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He has quite the reflexes to be able to avoid her.

"Yeah, sure." He grumbled to himself rubbing his barely-escaped-death nose. "Anyway, who did you hate?" He was quick to rebound.

"No one." She replied flatly and turned on her heels. "Aw, come on you can tell me." He kept on following and trying to persuade her into telling him. She did not of course. How is she gonna say it anyway? 'Hey, I hate you captain because he has a bigger ass than his face.' No way.

"What are you doing?" An amused, way too familiar voice met her ears making her groan. "Penguin, go do your job." He ushered the childish boy away.

"Nothing." She turned away and stomped to the opposite direction of which Law stood. And there it is, her shining prince in white horse, Bepo.

"Hello!" She greeted him and hugged the cute bear. Warm, fluffy, cute, cute, cute, very cute. She leaned on the wall scratching Bepo's ears, his head on her chest. Any man who dared to do that to her, will probably end up dead, except for Bepo.

Law was walking down the corridor when he saw an adorably revolting sight. Bepo leaning on his newest crewmate, her scratching his ears and his face showed pleasure with his feet slightly kicking.

"Why did you always keep my men from doing their works?" He knew his mocking tone will send her off edge. He did it anyway.

"Ugh! It's you again." She squinted her clear green eyes at him and released Bepo, continuing her walk. She is avoiding him for an undecided time. Which she hoped could be forever, but she knew it's impossible. He is the captain and they're stuck in a submarine. Best she can do is stay away as far as possible from him.

Bepo sit up straight staring at the direction where their only female crewmember has stormed off. His heart seemed to lift when he remembered her words. No one had said that about him.

"I really like her, Captain." Law laughed, "So do I." He then proceeded to go to the way she had gone to just now. He is really glad he picked someone like her on that bar. At least, life won't be boring anymore in this submarine.

She is determined to avoid Law until she heard his voice from behind her, "Do you even know where you're going, Miss Ririth?" He chuckled. Ignore him, Riri. Ignore him. Deep breath. She inhaled deeply and continued walking. He followed her without even faltering a step. She took another turn, trying to shake him off. Failed. She is in complete disadvantage. He knew his way around, she doesn't. And also her amazing sense of direction didn't help either! That reminds her … where is she now? She halted her steps and looked around, nothing she can recognize. His footsteps halted behind her, "Need some help?" He laughed.

She pondered a bit, weighing her options. Well, she can just continue walking like nothing had happened and risk herself getting lost in God knows where _and_ miss dinner, _or _she can turn around and admit to Law, giving him a chance to mock her very being again. Tough choices. But the grumble of her stomach reminded her that the only thing she had since yesterday is glasses of rum, which is definitely bad for health.

Screw pride. She wanted dinner. She spun around facing Law who was crossing his arms, smirking. She rolled her eyes and confessed softly.

"Yeah." Law laughed at her dejected face making her shot him a nasty glare. "Come, follow me." He closed the gap by seizing her arm, not in a vice grip like in the infirmary but rather a gentle hold, pulling her behind him as he made his way to the deck.

She blushed as the images flash in her mind but she quickly shut her eyes to prevent her imagination from going wild. His hand is still cold.

"Let go! I can walk on my own, you know." She spoke quite softly, not wanting him to mistake it as a command because she feared how he will react. She caught herself off guard at her own thought, fearing his reaction? Why? She used to be uncaring, ignorant, mocking too. Why does she fear Law's reaction now? Why does Law always made her feel unusual?

"Because as we both know, Miss Ririth," Law's voice broke her out her reverie, "That if I let go of you, you'll end up even more lost." He finished, half turning to give her a smirk. She growled but said nothing, and Law's smirk widened at her lack of response.

As they passed every hall of the sub, every person that saw them stops and stares for a while. Who wouldn't? Their captain is pulling their new and only female member. Now, that's an absolute Kodak moment. Where's a camera when you need one? Also the said female is blushing madly, to tell the truth, she looked kinda cute really.

"H-Hey. You can let go of my hand now, Law. I think I got it from here." She stuttered and tugged her hand lightly to get Law's attention. She had not been lying; she is familiar with this hallway so there's still a possibility of her getting to the deck safely. Law released her grip almost immediately, startling her. Riri didn't like the vibe he gave when he let go of her hand, like he was so eager to get rid of her; she didn't like it, not one bit. But she swallowed the rising uncomfortable feeling and grinned weakly at Law, then continued to walk on her own.

"Miss Ririth?" His voice made her turn her head around immediately. "Left." Was the only thing he spoke out, she responded with a confused look on her face. Law was grinning amusedly at her facial expression; he can practically see the gears turning in her head. Her face flashed a sign of recognition and quickly scrunched up in annoyance. She flashed him a dirty look and ran her way up to the deck.

Ah, life was indeed better with her around.


End file.
